the_rubiesa_teenage_adventure_and_the_vampirepediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ScarlethX
Don't invite anyone here! untill we have made it more beautiful I will leave my other wikis for a few days and you leave your fanons this wiki needs our hands! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 17:38, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Bye! Don't edit here untill we meet again! alright? so just leave it for 2moro if you wanna make any infoboxes u can but no grading templates understand? just nothin' ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 17:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Cool.We have a problem here, I am trying to highlight the navigation bar I will make you an administrator see if you can fix it. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 06:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) That is weird. You don't edit here. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, They will once I come around to do it and I only finished episode 1, what do you think? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 10:24, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Can you stop reverting all the edits you made? They're useless!! I am designing them myself. Don't dare do that again. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 12:09, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't being hurtful! I told you that the edits you made are USELESS!! I am desiging them I told you 10 times! ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 09:09, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Radio Rebel, sure you can! but make them properly. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 07:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Emerald, I wanted to say you can complete the Fairies and I can complete the Vampires what do you think? I mean like that both of us will have some work to do.REMEMBER ONE THING: DON'T PUT THINGS ON YOUR OWN. FOR AN EXAMPLE OF A PAGE SEE Jessica YOU HAVE TO ADD ALL THE SECTIONS THAT THE PAGE JESSICA HAS. ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 12:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) And one thing more, read this message and the above one, you are free to make fan art u know like the ones Farhah has in her wiki don't exactly copy hers, just u know make transformatios urself because I am already using Winx Club ones for My Vampires, so do u understand? ❦Bloom❦❋Never explain yourself.Your friends don't need it and your enemies won't believe it.❋ 12:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but Seraphine belongs to The Vampires. Queen Bloom My Mail Princess 09:23,1/17/2014 09:23, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Radio Rebel! I made us a few grading templates here they are: Queen Bloom My Mail Princess 16:23,1/17/2014 16:23, January 17, 2014 (UTC) If you and Cordelia necessarily need to copy me, at least ask for my permission! Stellamusa101 (talk) 14:45, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I aplogize Scarleth, That page was vandalized by Stellamusa101, but doesn't matter, She destroyed everything I wrote, you will soon know the problem, check my talk page. Queen Bloom My Mail Princess 07:20,1/19/2014 07:20, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I can't, Farhah made that block, it won't be fair on her. Queen Bloom My Mail Princess 10:26,1/20/2014 10:26, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Have you read the flipping standards! Why does your AVELINA have a BFFS section? Are you crazy? I told you to take a look at Jessica! Queen Bloom My Mail Princess 11:24,1/20/2014 11:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC)